


My Turn

by OHtome_dreams



Series: Obey me! One shots/headcannons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHtome_dreams/pseuds/OHtome_dreams
Summary: Will you ever get your turn?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Obey me! One shots/headcannons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The one shot was inspired by a fan artwork done by ~tsukiinome which she posted on the Obey Me! Masters Facebook page. I was a granted permission to use it here with her artist name so that others could also find and it and enjoy it. Don't forget to comment what you think :) Thank you. I hope you enjoy. This piece is SFW and is Fluff.

"Levi why can't I play too? I've played plenty of games before" you whined.

"Look normie, this game is new and I don't think you will be able to keep up so how about you just sit back and watch," Levi turned his attention back to his screen. He was wrapped in his blankets, stretched out on the bed.

"I can't see from here! Ugh fine." you slid yourself in next to him, submerging yourself under the covers with him.

"Whaa--" he slides his headphones down to look at you. "What are you doing?"

"I can't see from over there...and also it is cold you know?" you snuggle in closer and lean your head against his shoulder.

"F-fine. Stay still then. You are lucky I did not die just now." he puts his headphones back on. You slightly tilt your head upward to see that his face had slightly reddened.

"Well if you had, then it would have been my turn," you stick your tongue out at him.

"Right. As if THAT would happen but if it makes you feel better, you can have a turn if I die. But I won't. " he mumbles the latter part under his breath.

You giggled and his cheeks flared up further.

You're not sure how long you watched him nor how many zombie rainbow ponies he had slain. In fact, you weren't sure what was going on in this game but that didn't matter. You were content just to feel him next to you. To hear his voice. It made you feel at ease. Why couldn't you breathe normally? Why hadn't you realized this before? A trail of salt-stained your cheek and soon the busy hands of the gamer next to you.

Levi immediately turned his attention to you, abandoning his quest. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I don't know what came over me. Sorry. I am going to go back to my room," you were about to remove the covers when he pulls you back.

"It's because of me, huh?" his golden eyes dropped. "Well, look I am dead?" he points to the screen. "So uh that means you play. Sorry I should have let you play sooner." He offers you the controller.

You stared at the controller like it was your future. Should you tell him the truth? Or should you just go with it?"Levi...thanks." You carefully take the controller like it's a precious gem. Your fingers brush his slightly, warm from holding the controller. "I'll tell him afterwards,"you thought.

He brushes the remaining tears away and you blush. He drops his hand immediately. "So uh shall I teach you?" he offers.

"Yeah, I would like that," you smile. You have played plenty of games before and do not actually need the help, but you cannot say 'no' to him. His worried brows soften his eyes alight with purpose.

"Ok, just listen to your master!" 

An hour later....

"Wow we progressed so quickly. You learn fast! Because of you, we were able to unlock the other characters and multiplayer mode!" Levi jumps on the bed and lands on his back, making you bounce.

"Geeze someone is happy. So does this mean I can play more with you sometime?" you lean down and give him the best puppy dog look you can muster.

"Yes." he replies, without hesitation. You expected him to shy away from the question or get flustered but it was quite the opposite.

"What?" your surprise evident in your tone.

Levi sighs then huffs his strands of blue hair out of his face, " I like it when we play together. I was so excited about this new game that I did not include you right away then I made you cry. That is very lame of me. I'm sorry."

"Levi you did not make me cry. It's just I was so happy. Even if I am not playing with you I am happy," you lay down next to him and snuggle your face into his hoodie.

"Y-you're happy?" his body tenses up and his face turns red.

"Sorry. I just wanted to give you a hug," you push yourself up.

"It's ok. I like it. Would you do it again? I mean if not it's ok I will live. It is not like I need your touch...." you found Levi now at your level. His eyes reminded you of a tangerine sunrise. You just wanted to stay there to make and relive memories. His fingers twitch and flirt with the idea to touch yours, even if it were for a second but you made his mind up for him.

Your slide your hands around his back and pull him down with you. He does not resist. You can feel his warm cheeks on your chest. It feels like home.

"Is this ok?" you stroke his back with our left hand and with your right you run your fingers through his hair. It relaxes him and you hear him sigh with relief.

"It's like a dream." you can feel his hot breath radiating on your chest up to your neck. "I should have done this a long time ago." He brings his lips to yours slowly, "Can it be my turn now?"


	2. A Part of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a sad day and you just want to be left alone but an unexpected Demon comforts you.

Warning a mention of the death of family members and a failed attempt at suicide is mentioned.

You quietly peak your head outside your door. They usually come in here around this time. Not that you minded it these past two months, but you were feeling down today. Today was your late father's birthday and you understandably wanted some time alone. 

Whenever you felt sad or lonely you would pull out your favorite book that he would read to you. You smiled, placing your hand over the cover. Inside on the first page was your father's handprint as a child, and next to it was yours. You were no more than four years old or so when he gave it to you. You hugged it to your chest and left your room.

You decided to read in your favorite corner of the library but you heard voices inside. In your mind, you ticked off the other possible options but all would risk you being seen. You walked back to the hallway and leaned against the wall. To your surprise, you fell backward and hit your head. In fact, what you thought was a wall was Satan's door.

Amused aquamarine eyes hovered over you ¨Well if you wanted to drop by you did not have to literally drop¨ he chuckled.

¨Ouch¨ you groaned.

¨Are you ok?¨ Satan's expression changed to that of worry. He helps you up only for you to stumble and fall again, your back landing against his chair. He sighs, ¨I give up.¨

¨Sorry Satan. I see you were reading ¨ You stare at the book in his hand. ¨I was actually on my way to do the same. But people were in the library already. I leaned against the wall , or your dorr, to think of what to do and then ...¨

Satan notices your book on the floor. ¨Where the Sidewalk Ends¨ he reads out loud ¨I have never heard of it.¨ He remarks. He walks to you and bends down to your level. ¨I do not have much space but if you'd like you may stay here and read to hide away from my brothers. Here take my chair.¨ Satan always knew what I was thinking. I never had to explain myself to him.

¨Thanks. But n-no it is ok Satan. I can sit someplace else...¨ I looked around at all the books, ¨Or I will just sit here. Let me scooch over that way you have enough space. But if I get in your way just kick me¨ you laugh nervously.

He shakes his head, ¨There really must be something wrong with your head. Suit yourself.¨

He sits back in his chair, careful to not step on you.

You open your book with trembling hands. Remorse filled your heart. Who would place fresh flowers on his grave like you had done every weekend? Who would tidy up his grave? Who would read him his favorite childhood book? Who would read it to you, now that he was gone?

You read the first page over and over but you could not grasp the words. Unknowingly you leaned your head against something hard and warm. Tears stained the pages .

Satan POV

She's touching my leg? She's so warm. Do I move? No, I won't. He quietly turns the next page to his book. But his attention keep diverting to her. The History of the Druids could wait.

Back to MC

¨Why are you crying, Y/N?¨ Satan's soft voice stilled your heart. ¨And before you say 'It's nothing' I suggest you come up with a better lie.¨

You feel a warm nudge on your shoulder. He offered you his handkerchief. ¨Thank you¨ you dap your eyes. 

He patiently waited for you to begin. You look away. ¨It's probably dumb to you but today is my dad's birthday.¨

¨And you miss him? There is nothing dumb about that. I am sure Lord Diavolo would make an exception and allow you to visit him,¨ Satan offered.

¨No. Umm, he passed away about a week before I came here¨ you say softly. ¨This was his favorite childhood book and he always read it to me. I thought I would read it today but it is proving difficult. I'm trying to remember his voice. How can I start to forget already?¨ 

Satan set his book aside. He put his hands under your arms and pulled you onto his lap, and held you close to his chest. ¨I know what it is to lose someone. Just remember you are not alone. Should I talk with Diavolo, and make arrangments to see your family?¨

¨I-I don't have any other family,¨ the tears I wiped away moments ago were soon replaced. Your mom left when you were three years old, never to be seen nor heard from again. You never met your grandparents as they died before you were born. All you had was your dad and now he was gone. When you were pulled into the Devildom, you were about to do the unthinkable. You rubbed your wrists at the memory. Any deeper and you would not be here.

¨That is not true. You have us and you are part of our family,¨ Satan smiled softly and rubbed your wrists just as softly. He took his handkerchief from your tightened grasp and wiped your tears away. ¨I know it won't be the same but shall I read out loud to you to honor his memory? I'm also curious about this book¨

You brightened up a little, ¨I would like that. It is just a children's book but it is so fun and brings back many good memories for me¨

¨Then let's make more, Y/N¨ Satan leans your head on his chest and opens the book ¨Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shiel Silverstein....¨

You don't remember Satan placing you on his bed, but there you were surrounded by books and candles. You hear whispers coming from the hallway.

¨I see. Very good of you to bring this to my attention. I will personally see to it that she visits his grave¨ Lucifer said.

¨Thank you brother. I will go let her know now, but please allow me to come, if she will have me,¨ Satan says. It was strange to hear them getting along so well.

¨Very well,¨ we will leave within the hour, Lucifer replies.

¨Ah you're awake¨ the candles illuminate his golden hair. ¨Lucifer will bring you...¨

¨Yes I heard,¨you smiled, ¨And I would be happy if you came with me,¨ you grab his hand and quickly released it once you realized what you had done. You knew he did not like to be touched and you did not even ask. He was the only one you wanted to touch and you wished you could now. You knew he he was only being nice when he brought you to his lap to comfort you, or that is what you told yourself. You were not sure how he felt.

¨Sorry..¨ you say in a low trembling voice.

His warm hand finds yours again and he pulls you into a soft kiss. You melt into him. He briefly stops the kiss,¨Don't ever be sorry for showing me your affection. It is I who should be sorry for never showing mine sooner, ¨ His lips find yours again, ¨Y/N you are not just part of this family, but you are part of me.¨


End file.
